


爱别离苦

by AshesofJuly



Series: Aragorn&Elrond [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofJuly/pseuds/AshesofJuly
Summary: 彼时晨光已降临隐匿山谷，山谷的主人又开始了新的忙碌的一天。而他的居所里，晨光的孩子始才陷入梦乡。





	爱别离苦

**Author's Note:**

> 私设AA只是姐弟亲情。  
> 天雷，OOC。

 

 

当爱隆对林迪尔吩咐完关于照顾病人的注意事项，从弗罗多的病房里走出来时，屋外竟只有阿拉贡一人静坐等候。

爱隆揉了揉眉心，神色低迷地询问对方。

“阿拉贡，怎么就你一个人在？”

坐在那里静候多时的阿拉贡闻声立刻站起，恭敬地低头行礼，随后答道:“大人，亚玟很担心弗罗多的安危，但她太过疲倦了，伊瑞斯特已经劝她去休息了。昨天是格洛芬德尔站岗，今天轮我了，以防您有什么需要帮助的。”

爱隆点点头，未来得及隐去眉间那抹一闪而过的疲惫。整整四天三夜，他不眠不休地救治弗罗多。即便是有精灵的血统支撑，他的精力也濒临耗竭，此刻不过是勉力支撑。

“弗罗多方才已经脱离危险了，甘道夫、山姆卫斯以及比尔博都在房内，你想去看看吗？”他走近了，低声询问他的人类养子。

“既然如此，今晚我就不去打扰弗罗多的静养了，这几天您实在太辛苦了，大人，请允许我护送您回房歇息。”

爱隆默许了，同阿拉贡结伴离开病房。

 

 

 

  
往回走的路上，爱隆发现，他高大的养子不由分说扶着他，这让他一时甚至无法挣脱。

今夜的伊姆拉崔充满倦怠的气息，连低缓的歌声都不再有了，唯有头顶的星光一如往日绚烂。林谷之主指间的权能之戒在夜色里发出幽蓝的光亮，两人的呼吸声在夜风中清晰可闻。

恍惚间，爱隆惊觉身旁的人类养子不知何时已经与自己几乎一般高了，即使在夜里，对方那强壮挺拔的身躯也散发着灼人的热度。

眼看着快到卧房了，爱隆拍了拍养子的手背，沉声劝他，“好了，前面就到了，阿拉贡。这些天你也很累了，快回去休息吧。”

对方听话地停住了，但是并没有放开他，只是借着星光深深凝视着养父，他看到些许疲惫悄悄爬上了那双灰色的星眸，看到对方漆黑的长发被风吹乱，摇摆不定。

“我不累，与您相比，我所经受的不值一提。”阿拉贡脱口而出，随即他看见养父流露出不赞同的神色，神情严肃地开口了。

“带着几个霍比特人在荒野里徒步跋涉十来天、独自一人和数位戒灵对抗，也能叫做不值一提？阿拉贡，不要如此轻视你的付出，格洛芬德尔都一一向我汇报了。”

爱隆顿了顿，注视着低头不语的养子。接着他的表情柔软了下来，他轻声催促青年，“埃斯泰尔，你做的很好。别逞强，你不是精灵，需要及时的休息，去吧，快回去吧。”

阿拉贡听到这个自从他成年后就很少被叫出的名字又一次从养父口中说出，惊讶地抬起头来，他脸上一闪即逝的欣喜突然转为疑惑——自打他回来后就基本上和格洛芬德尔形影不离，那位大人又是何时通知爱隆的？

然后他很快反应过来——是了，又是他们这些高等精灵惯用的交谈方式——无需言语就可互通心意，轻易就能够将自己排除出他们的世界。

想到这里，他低头自嘲一笑，并不出声。

 

 

 

见阿拉贡不吭声，爱隆也不再坚持，“好吧，”他说，“既然你不愿离开，那就陪我回卧房吧。正好，我可以为你检查一下伤势，戒灵的威力毕竟不可小觑。”

阿拉贡在恍惚之中发现养父挣脱了他，独自走了前去。他懊恼地拍了拍自己的脑袋，暗自责怪自己，三步并两步追了上来。

“大人，您多虑了，我一切都好。我只是……担心您的安危。”他一边走上前去，一边笨拙地解释。

爱隆只是给了他一个了然的微笑，并不回答，拉住他的手走进了卧房。

青年在这个看似自然的动作下愣住了，他怀疑自己的头脑已经停止运作了，十分顺从地被对方牵了进去。

甫一踏进爱隆的卧房，熟悉的感觉便扑面而来。阿拉贡对这间房子完全不陌生，小时候很多次，他都会借各种各样的理由留在这里不愿走，而屋子的主人总是会纵容他。那时候他觉得在养父的卧房里就是比在自己的房间里睡得更香，所以他并不喜欢长大，长大以后，他就再也没有这种权力了，那是只属于孩子的权力——并且是不知道真相的孩子才有的。

他深吸一口气，闻到房间里散发着的阿夕拉斯药草的气息，这气味让两人都为之精神一振，想必是林迪尔几天前就准备好的。

他被养父牵引着坐到长椅上，对方的黑发无意间拂过他的指间，引起了他手指的一阵颤抖。他藏起紧握的双手，缓缓闭上双眼，感受到那只充满魔力的手在自己的脸颊上方堪堪停住。

他蓦地睁开眼，看到养父那只佩戴着蓝宝石戒指的手离自己只有几寸，隐约散发着药草的气息，他忍不住想要凑近些，却又不敢轻举妄动。

听着对方的喃喃低语，他逐渐失去知觉，仿佛脱离了这世界，踏进了一片光亮。

他总是享受这一刻的，什么都不用想，一切都交给面前的医者。不论是幼时，还是如今。

小时候他很调皮，总是大伤小伤不断。像所有倔强的少年一样，受了轻伤会故意喊疼，受了重伤反而会忍住不吭声。然而那人总是无所不知，永远是这样，永远对他了如指掌。

他记得一切，记得那双手的力道刚刚好，记得那温柔的呼唤总是能使他平静下来。那时候他想，再大的伤痛也不会令他害怕了。

他跟随着那低沉的声音睁开眼，入目即是对方那双纤尘不染的灰眸，他看不清那双眼里写着什么，也不愿去猜测对方在自己的眼里看到了什么。

他的养父回过头，发出一声几不可闻的叹息。

“幸好，魔影并未侵入你的身体，并无大碍。”接着又正色道，“阿拉贡，如果你还有外伤，现在就告诉我，一并解决就好。”

他摇摇头，站了起来。

他不想听到下一句了，无非是“现在没有什么事了，你可以回去了”，或是这一类的话。

他迎着那目光直直走向对方，整个房间里只有他的脚步声作响。

“大人，您一定很累了，我能为您做些什么吗？”他走到精灵领主面前开口询问，差一点点就要贴近。

又是一句蠢话，他想。他又能需要你为他做什么呢，离开？让他一个人待着？

如果是林迪尔，就不会询问。林迪尔清楚他的领主需要什么、不需要什么，总是会提供适时的帮助。

而他，爱隆大人的人类养子，笨拙到不知如何取悦养父，也不知如何去舒缓养父眉间的疲色。

 

 

 

 

  
精灵微微蹙眉，感受到身后之人的接近，并未作答。阿拉贡注意到，他的发辫不知何时完全散落开来，墨黑的长发洒在肩旁，他竟想要去伸手触摸。

他观察到养父的肩膀不再笔挺，微微垮了下来。他想，他确实累了，作为称职的林谷之主，作为一位合格的养父，他仿佛无所不能，从不倦怠，只因承载着太多责任和太多期待。阿拉贡比任何人都明白那样的责任加诸于一个人身上，会给他带来怎样的影响。

然而巫王的匕首并非等闲之物，几天几夜专注救治霍比特人，现下卸去了那些沉重的负担，疲惫席卷了面前的半精灵，即将要压垮他。而在此之前，阿拉贡竟是浑然不察。

他眼里的痛惜一闪而过，随即上前一步，拉近两人的距离。他不由分说地从腰部扳过养父的身躯，还未来得及惊觉那瘦削的触感，就对上了那双灰眼睛里浓重到来不及掩饰的疲倦。

他停住了，不敢再有丝毫动弹，也说不出一个字来。

他想他应该放手，不应当如此逾矩。精灵们不习惯如此亲密的表达，成年后他和对方更是再也没有这样的接触。

如此贴近，如此……情绪化。

然而他却无法松手，对方也无力挣扎。

“埃斯泰尔，你不必……”

他未等对方说完，就一把搂住了他的双肩。

 

 

 

  
这很轻松，比他想象中轻松许多。少年时他觉得养父的肩膀如此宽阔而强健，可以永远为他遮风挡雨，而如今他却足可毫不费力揽他入怀。

他颤抖着，因那贴近的温度与触感。

“让我为您分担吧，我愿意……我想要为您分担。如果您需要我的陪伴，我不会离开的。”将头发埋在对方温暖的肩膀里，他闷闷地说。

他听见对方的笑在他耳边回响，那是一种飘渺而虚弱的笑。一双手环过他的腰部，最后在他的背部停留，轻轻在其上拍动。

“你做得够好了，孩子。你有你的责任，我也有我的，我们都只是在扮演好自己的角色。”

他不停地摇头，不，不是这样的。他在内心怒吼，咆哮，但他的喉咙仿佛被堵塞住，一个字也发不出来。

想要说什么呢，他不知道。他只是用双手紧紧扣住对方的肩膀和腰部，沉默不语，久久地拥抱着。

“埃斯泰尔……”他又在呼唤他的名字了，那吐字与发音总是让他着迷，似有魔力。这一阵呼唤的声音像是从最远的地方飘来，从诸神的国度降临到他的心间。

“如果你累了，可以留下。”对方犹豫许久才说出口，语气里充满不确定，似乎他觉得这并不是怀里的青年真正想要的。紧接着他又补上一句，“这也是我所希望的。”半精灵眼里的涌动似一阵海啸一闪而过。

最后，一丝脆弱不合时宜地爬上了那双幽深的灰眼睛。

如果你需要，我不会离开。他无疑被这句话震动了，多久，多久没有听见有人对自己说出这样的话来了？他记不清了。

说这些话的人最终都还是离他而去了。

 

 

 

 

当他挣扎着说出那句留下时，意外地感受到肩膀上的濡湿。仿佛青年自始至终都在等待着这句话，仿佛这一句就足够解答一切，只这一句。

阿拉贡的内心却是实实在在刮过一阵飓风，他感到心间那头不知餍足的幼兽，正无声地吼叫、嘶鸣，意图啃噬一切。

他的眼中含着泪光，却不知是为何而流。狂热与绝望一同笼罩了他，他试图冲破那牢笼，试图寻求一个发泄口，却无法获得。他又像是回到了年少时，那混乱的、炙热的，被他压制在记忆深处的少年时光。

他抬起头，对上面前惊诧的双眼。并不解释，只是点了点头，伸出手来挑起一缕黑发。接着，他微微弯下腰，虔诚地闭上眼，吻上了那发尾。

当他的唇终于落在对方的发丝上时，一滴热泪不觉间划过他的脸颊，悄声低落在地上，不见了踪影。

“谢谢您，父亲，我会的。”他松开手，颤抖着抬起头，不期然与那双灰湛的双眼对视。

终于他没有回避这个称谓。

他的感谢是如此确定，就像他一直了然，年少时的梦并非一场冲动或是一次误会，它们一直存在，并且如此真实而不可忽视。

 

 

 

 

他在他面前低垂着头，像神明最谦卑的仆从。

紧接着，他感到精灵领主伸出手，轻轻拂过他的头顶，在其上停留片刻。

他闭上眼，感受那触感，如同神明的赐予。

随即他发现对方的身体摇摇欲坠，心下暗道不好，下一秒，对方整个人已经向他跌来。

他一把接过倒向他的那具身体，怀着所有的敬重，将其打横抱起，放置在床上，盖上被子。一切水到渠成，如同小时候每晚对方为自己做的一样。

他坐在床前，凝视着养父在月光下的睡颜。如此静谧，如此沉静，又是如此……脆弱。让他想要永久收藏，永久守护。

他用眼神不断去描绘那轮廓，回忆起唇上那发丝的触感，还有将对方抱起时唇角无意间划过的耳尖。

他听见血流声轰轰作响，唇上、指尖仿佛都残余着火焰的灰烬。

他的身体愈加疲惫，精神却因阿夕拉斯药草的作用而愈加清晰，事实上，他感到从未有过的清醒。

一整夜，他都守在对方身旁，未曾离开半步。

直到他收起所有心绪，归于平静。直到他对自己说，足够了。

 

 

 

 

天近破晓时，他看到床上的人缓缓睁开双眼。

你在这里待了一夜？

床上的精灵不可置信地询问，嗓音里是刚刚清醒之人流露出的喑哑。

我答应您了。

阿拉贡一字一顿认真回答。

他看见那灰眸里涌上无尽的光彩。

谢谢你，我的孩子，但……

那光芒黯淡了下来，他察觉到对方咽下了后半句。

无需出口，他们彼此心照不宣。

命运早就注定了他们的结局——永恒的分离。

即使早就知晓这结局，此刻阿拉贡还是不可避免感受到了悲伤。

他昏昏欲睡，不愿睁开双眼。

 

 

 

 

黑暗中，他察觉到周围有窸窸窣窣的声响。

一双熟悉的手拥住他，轻轻将他放到柔软的床上，一个吻落在他的前额发间。

他嗅到熟悉且令人心安的气味。

“睡吧，埃斯泰尔……阿拉贡，”他听到黑暗中的低语，“迎接你的将是一个崭新的黎明，我的孩子，毋需惦念一切即将西沉的事物。”

——“你必须要勇敢地离开我，即使你做出了承诺。”

历经沧桑的人类青年在养父的怀里陷入熟睡，心满意足好似孩童。

彼时晨光已降临隐匿山谷，山谷的主人又开始了新的忙碌的一天。

而他的居所里，晨光的孩子始才陷入梦乡。

 

 

 

 

 

**END**


End file.
